Mile High
by haleylaley623
Summary: It was the weirdest place or moment to say she loved him for the very first time, but she knew it was real and there was nothing more she could possibly ask for. James&Sophia Rated M for a reason! :


**A/N: I don't know how many of you saw the pictures of James and Sophia at the airport together, but here is my version (cough cough fantasy) of what happened on that plane…**

He looked over at the sleeping figure next to him and resisted the urge to wake her. Even asleep, she looked like an angel with chocolate brown hair that resembled his own. Subconsciously, she shifted positions and her head ended up on his lap. He smiled and looked down at her again, which turned out to be a mistake… or so it would seem. Her shirt had ridden up her back, showing off her smooth skin that he yearned so desperately to touch. Suddenly, her head resting on his lap was no longer convenient to his wide-awake body. He squirmed uncomfortably, accidentally rousing her.

"James?" she murmured in a sleep-laden voice, not bothering to open her eyes.

_Shit._ "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I, uh, just have to go to the bathroom."

She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. "We're still on this damn plane? How long have I been asleep?"

"Just a few minutes," he replied with a laugh.

Sophia rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking over at him. She looked around to make sure that nobody was looking and quickly kissed him. Once apart, her eyes wandered to his lap. "Bathroom, huh?"

James rolled his eyes. "Come on, your head was in my lap! What do you expect?" He received, not surprisingly, her signature eyebrow kink. "Why, do you want to join me?" he teased.

"I'll be there in five," she whispered huskily, giggling when James' eyes widened to an impossible size.

He fumbled to unbuckle and practically raced to the first class bathroom.

Sophia looked all around, blushing furiously in anticipation.

James paced the small bathroom as best he could with the small confines until he heard a small knock. He pressed his ear to the door. "Sophia?" he whispered.

"Let me in," she replied.

He immediately obliged and as soon as the door was safely closed and locked, he attacked her with his lips, kissing her from her lips down her neck and finally to where her tank top ended on her breasts. He could spend all day kissing her, but he knew that they were both working toward a common goal and they did not have long. He pulled her sweatpants down to her ankles and did the same with his shorts.

Sophia reached out and slipped her tiny hands beneath the waistband of his boxers and wrapped her fingers around his stiff cock, never losing eye contact with him. His eyes fluttered shut and he grabbed her wrist, stilling her movements.

She kissed him before lifting her left leg to rest on the sink while she supported herself with the other. She yanked his boxers down to release his erection and licked her lips, reminding herself that this was just the prologue to their vacation together, during which she had more than enough time to do anything she wanted to him.

He chose to tease her as she had done to him by pushing her thong to the side and circling her center with his thumb.

Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out an involuntary whimper. "James, please!" she exclaimed.

Before the words were able to completely leave her mouth, he moved his hand to her breast and rubbed as he thrust roughly into her. He instinctually kissed her as hard as he could to smother the scream that erupted from her.

She gripped his firm ass to bring him closer and his eyes fluttered in ecstasy. Her muscles fluttered and her breath became staggered, signaling to him that she was nearing the brink. "Come with me," she whispered in the sultriest voice she could muster up in her condition.

After a few more thrusts, he knew it was time. "Let go, baby," he whispered, plunging downward a couple times more, making sure to hit her center on every upstroke.

Sophia threw her head back and bit her lip until it almost bled trying to hold back the groans that were threatening to escape. Just as soon as it had started, it was over.

They pulled their clothes back on and James planted a few last kisses on her mouth before they would have to go back to their façade. She started to open the door, but James took her arm, making her face him. "I love you," he said, kissing her forehead.

Sophia was surprised to hear herself say, "I love you, too." It was the first time she had said those three words to a boyfriend since she was with He Who Shall Not Be Named. She laughed in spite of herself. James brought out the very best in her—or maybe it was the very worst. Whatever it was, she loved it. It was the weirdest place or moment to say she loved him for the very first time, but she knew it was real and there was nothing more she could possibly ask for.

**So, thoughts? This is my first oneshot and definitely my first smutty story. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
